narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Akuma Uchiha
Background Amuka was not born with the sharingan. Tokii didn't know that Amuka was born without the Sharingan in Amuka's young years and trained him in speed and stamina getting him ready for his sharingan when he was ready. Then one day, Taireru and Shinryu Hyga knocked on Amuka's door and told them that their father Toki Uchiha had been murdered and they didn't know who did but there was suspicion that it was Uchiha. Amuka knew that he wasn't strong enough to seek out his dad's murderer but vowed when he was stronger , sharingan or not, he would get vengeance. Personality Amuka's personality is a hot head and a nervous one. With out the sharingan being in his blood he worries whether he'll be accepted among Konoha or not and whether he'll live up to his father's predictions cause he knows his father is watching over him. But at certain times, in a fight, that he feels his dad spirit inside of him and it gives increased speed, strength, and stamina . He is also hot headed thinking he can defeat his enemies very easily with his sword. Appearance Amuka wears a white over shirt kinda like a jacket that has his sleeves torn. He wears a black belt on his waist to look more like a samurai. Under his jacket he doesn't have anything else on. He wears sandal's inside the village and in his house but when he's training he's wearing his boots Also while he was a genin and training with his father Toki, he bought a case that has about 12 other swords in it which he now carries on his back. Abilities Like most Uchiha, Amuka was exceptional in all fire release techniques, and taijutsu. For one of his birthdays, before his dad died, he was given a sword but being hotheaded he told his dad he wouldn't need it. One day after realizing he wasn't able to use the kekkai genkai Sharingan Amuka accepted the fact that he would probably need the samurai sword and found it in the attic of their house and from that day forward it never left his waist. Amuma trained with that sword everyday and also learned to fuse his fire chakra into the sword to make his sword attacks more dangerous and more effective. He also went and bought some more weapons like tomahawk's, senbon, scythe's to increase his arsenal, and bought a case that has about 12 other swords and has begun to master throwing the swords out into the battle field and using all of them against his opponent. *Kinjutsu With his speed and agility, Amuka has become extremely agile fighting using his sword. With the case of 12 extra swords on his back he uses his chakra to fire them out of the case and have them land spread out all over the battlefield. He then uses his speed to battle his opponent striking them with sword after sword. He hopes one day that his swordsmanship, and he himself will be powerful enough to either strike down the named as Madara Uchiha. .